


I'd Be Lion If I Said You Weren't Bee-utiful

by littlemisskiara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Maybe - Freeform, this may turn into a full fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisskiara/pseuds/littlemisskiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to get Sammy a plushie from the gift shop, but lets someone else have it instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Be Lion If I Said You Weren't Bee-utiful

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist the title, I dunno why.

That. Dean'll get _that_ for little Sammy.

The six year old smiles wide, all gap-toothed and sunshine.

When the little blond reaches out his hand to grab at the plushie, though, before his soft child-hands can touch the thing, a second hand, smaller and thinner, collides with his.

Lowering his head to the side, he stops his hand and stares at the smaller boy next to him.

Dean gives a glance at the stuffed toy, realizing that this other kid wants the same one, before turning back to continue their staring contest.

Dean grins immensely to the little raven-haired boy before he moves his hand slightly to the side and grabs a lion plushie instead.

The three year smiles a little uncertainly as he grabs for the bumblebee the elder boy has apparently abandoned. Clutching the beebee and crushing it tightly to his chest, beaming at the elder boy with lips tight and pursed in an adorably twisted smile.

Dean's toothy grin emerges again with a giddy-feeling.

Yeah, he'd intended to give the bee to little Sammy, whose favorite color was yellow at the moment, but the sheer ecstasy on the little brunet's face is worth the loss.

From round the corner Mary appears with a sweet smile, Sammy on her hip, the baby teething and swatting at his mama happily as he stares at the older boys.

“Dean, sweetheart, time to go. Did you find something you like?” Dean steals his gaze away from the boy clutching the yellow plush, a rush of blue eyes flooding him, dirt smudged cheek and messy hair and that blissfully happy smile, to look up at his sunny mother. Sam's tugging slightly at her blonde hair, yellow like everything else that interests him. He holds up the golden lion for her inspection and she grins happily. “Alright, I'll take it to the front. Come along.” She says as she plucks the toy from him and turns, knowing her eldest son will follow.

A step forward, and Dean pauses, a slight hesitation as he turns back to the other boy still looking at him with wonder as he clutches Dean's gift.

Stepping towards the boy then, the six year-old makes the young boy's smile light up even more. Full of sun and stars and honey-gold light.

A few inches taller than the blue eyed boy, Dean stands uncertain, brow furrowing because he doesn't know why he's standing there.

Suddenly an older boy rounds the corner behind bumblebee, gold eyes and brown hair and a lollipop stuck between his teeth.

“Cassie, Dad says we gotta get our stuff and go.” Turning his head slightly, the littlest nods before returning his attention to Dean.

He stares at him. Just . . . stares.

Then Dean's got an armful of bumblebee and blue eyes and a goofy smile.

With a muffled “thank you” the boy releases him, stuffing a thumb in his mouth and gripping the bumblebee for dear life with the other hand, he scurries off leaving a trail of bubbly giggles and a sillily happy Dean in his wake.


End file.
